


Not Dexter

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-05-16 14:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: The Reader is Quinn's sister who takes a liking to Dexter Morgan. She witness' something she shouldn't see





	1. Chapter 1

You always enjoyed visiting your brother at his work, being a Miami cop was so interesting to you, hearing all his stories all made your job at the local vet office bearable. Plus, every time you were there Dexter Morgan was always rushing out to go do something so you never got a chance to talk to him. You told yourself that today would be the day that you cornered him in his little room and talked to him.   
The moment you stepped off the elevator your brother, Quinn, smiled at you and met you at the door.   
“What are you doing here?” He asked, he always knew what you were doing but he asked anyways.   
“Bringing you some lunch. I had today off so I thought I’d come bring you something to eat, especially since you cook dinner for me all the time.” He smiled at you before leading you to his desk and taking the bag from your hands.   
“Visiting again?” Batista asked jokingly, you smiled at him.   
“Always. I have nothing better to do and obviously neither does he.”   
“No, he’s always sitting on his ass flirting with every woman who walks in here.” Deborah Morgan, someone who had become a good friend of yours said as she walked over to her desk.   
“Of course he does. He thinks he’s the cutest thing ever.” You said teasingly at your brother who glared at you. You took that moment to go bug Deb.   
“When is your brother ever here? I’d like to talk to him about his job.” Den gabe you a mischievous smirk.   
“His job sure, I honestly don’t even know. He’s always rushing out, to go do something. Why? I thought you enjoyed your job at the vet’s?” You sighed and shrugged your shoulders.   
“I’ve been thinking of changing careers. The vet was the only thing I could get at the moment to save money easily.” She nodded her head in understanding.   
“I can try and hold him down for you next time he’s in here.”   
“You don’t have to do that. I can wait till he’s free, plus, I haven’t told Quinn yet so if you could keep this between us.” She smiled and laughed a little.   
“Big brother wouldn’t approve. I get it, your secrets safe with me.” She patted you on the shoulder as she walked away. You spun on your heel to head back to your brother’s desk when you spotted him heading into his room. You walked as quickly and as nonchalantly as you could and knocked on his door.   
“Yeah?” He asked as he looked up. “You’re Quinn’s sister.”   
“Yeah. I’ve been trying to catch you for a while. I’ve been meaning to ask you what all your job entitled.” He stared at you for a moment before leaning back in his chair.   
“My job,” You nodded your head and fidgeted with your fingers. The amount of butterflies in your stomach was unbelievable, you thought you would throw up or faint just by standing this close to him. “I analyze blood spatters, DNA, and figure out what weapons could cause such damage to a body to cause certain blood sprays along with taking pictures at crimes scenes to help me help the police out there catch the killer.” It was so simple but the way he said it was elegant, and beautiful.   
“So, you take samples of hair and skin and match it to people right?” He raised his eyebrows slightly before sitting upright in his chair.   
“Yes. I mix it with some chemicals to get the info I need from it to rule people out.” You tried to contain yourself but couldn’t hold it in any longer.   
“Do you wanna get dinner some time? Not like a date but so I can see if this is something I really want do.” He gave you a small laugh and nodded his head.   
“Sure,” He handed me a piece of paper with his number written on it. “Call me sometime and we’ll set something up.” You smiled and gave him a small wave as you walked back to your brother’s desk trying not to let your excitement show.   
“Someone’s happy.” He commented as you grabbed your purse.   
“I can’t be happy while visiting such an amazing big brother?” Quinn gave you his don’t-bullshit-me face, you laughed and patted his shoulder.   
“Don’t worry. She totally almost embarrassed herself.” Masuka said handing your brother an envelope.   
“You ass.” You said glaring at him, he held his hands up and backed away till he was out of range.   
“How’d you embarrass yourself?” Your brother asked. You swallowed what little spit you had.   
“I asked Dexter about his job. Thinking of changing careers. He’s gonna have dinner with me one night and tell me more.” You seen the anger rise in your brother’s eyes. You quickly grabbed you purse and walked to the elevator. You got the button repeatedly.   
“You’re not leaving yet. We need to discuss this.” He said walking up behind you. The elevators doors opened, you stepped in and held the button till the doors closed before he could do anything.   
Once safely inside the elevator you took a deep relaxing breath to calm yourself down. You had no idea why Quinn hatted Dexter other than he doesn’t get a good vibe from him. You didn’t see what could be so wrong, he was a well mannered guy, had a good job, and pretty much kept to himself. But, you’re brother ‘knows best’ because he works with the guy.   
~~~ a week later ~~~  
You waited at the bar looking out at all the people scattered across the beach.   
“Sorry I’m late.” Dexter said taking a seat next to you, you smiled at him.   
“Not a problem. I feel bad for taking up some of your time.” He laughed lightly.   
“I needed a break. And you’ve been patient enough trying to talk to me.”   
You spent hours talking about his job, his favorite parts of it, which seemed to be all of it, and what made him choose such a messy job. Once he told you about his mom you felt sorry for asking.   
“It was none of my business, I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok. I was too young to really remember anything.” You wanted to hug him but contained yourself enough to give his hand a gentle squeeze.   
“Funny running into you two here.” Your brother said walking over with a big shit eating grin on his face.   
“Hi Quinn.” Dexter said politely greeting your brother.   
“What are we talking about?” He asked pulling a chair over and sitting between the two of you.  
“I just finished telling {Y/N} about my job. Maybe we’ll get to work together sometime.” He flashed you a quick smile. You hoped Quinn didn’t notice but, you weren’t so lucky.   
“Maybe. Who knows if they’ll put her in homicide.”   
“Good point. Well, I guess I’ll see you around.” He said goodbye to the both of you before leaving. You spun and smacked your brother across the face leaving a hand print.  
“How rude! What the hell is your problem!?” You waited for him to stop rubbing his cheek. “you know what, I don’t wanna hear it right now.” You got up and walked in the direction Dexter went.  
You walked about five minutes till you seen him, you were just about to call out to him to apologize for Quinn when you seen him stab something into someone’s neck and drag them away. You ducked behind a car hoping he didn’t see you. No way! No way was Dexter a bad guy, maybe you’re eyes were playing tricks on you, there was no way he could be a killer.


	2. Not Dexter 2

You continued to stare in horror after watching Dexter drag someone away from the general popular. You gathered up some courage and followed him to a vacant house a few blocks away. You waited til you were sure that he was inside and busy doing something before sneaking in. 

You stayed low and made your way through the house til you came upon a room covered with plastic wrapping. 

“All these faces, all those lives that you sniffed out before they could truly live.” 

“Come on man! I was hired to kill them!” 

“No you weren’t. You killed them because you wanted too.”

You couldn’t believe what you were hearing. Was Dexter really going to kill this man?!

“Fine! Fine! I killed them! I killed them because I wanted too! There, I admitted my sins, you gonna let me go now?”

Dexter let out a soft chuckle and cut a line down the mans cheek putting a drop of blood on a slide. You covered your mouth to keep from gasping. 

You watched as Dexter killed this man so violently. Then cutting his body up and putting him into trash bags. You began backing out when you bumped into a table knocking it over. You froze as you waited to see if Dexter heard you could hear his footfalls coming closer, you ran out of the house as fast as you could and back to the bar.

Once you reached the outter limits of the bar you seen your brother standing there looking for you. You ran as fast as your legs could carry you and tackled your brother in a hug. He wrapped his arms around you protectively and did his best to calm you down. 

“What’s wrong? Everything ok?” 

He asked rubbing your back. 

“I… I..” 

You couldn’t get the words to leave your mouth. Instead you buried your head into his shoulder and cried. 

“She ok?” 

Dexter asked causing your entire body to stiffen. 

“I don’t know. I’m gonna take her home.”

Quinn replies before leading you to your car. 

The drive home was quiet, Quinn would give you concerned glances every so often. 

“You know, you can always stay the night at my place.”

“At the dump. No way.”

Quinn parked the car in your driveway and bud you good night. 

Over the next few days you sat around pondering whether or not you should talk to Dexter or your brother about what you seen. You were torn between right and wrong. You so desperately wanted to tell Quinn what you seen but also didn’t want to get Dexter in trouble, even though he did kill someone and chop their body up and put it in garbage bags. 

The next day you found yourself sitting at your brothers desk waiting for him to arrive. As you waited you watched as Dexter walked in and went straight to his little lab/office. You seen him peek through the blinds quickly before disappearing behind them again. 

“What’s up little Quinn?” 

You’re brother laughed as he took his seat. 

“I need to tell you bout last night.” 

You rushed out in a hushed voice. 

“Ok?” 

“Well, I uh…” you glanced around and noticed the Dexter had emerged from his office. “I seen someone get murdered last night. Their body was chopped up and put into garbage bags.”

Your brother sat up straighter and got serious. 

“Did you see who did it.”

You shook your head, swallowing the lump in your throat. 

“No. It was too dark. I only heard voices and even then it wasn’t clear. I’m sorry.”

Your brother placed a calm hand on yours and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

“It’s ok. You did the right thing by telling me. I was worried last night.”

“I know. I’m sorry. I just.. I just had to process everything.” 

“What’s going on. It seems like a snooze fest over here.”

Debra asked as she got closer. 

“{Y/N} witnessed a murder last night and was telling me what she seen. It’s fine. I got this covered.” 

“Well fuckin alright then.” 

She held her hands up in mock surrender as she walked away. 

“We’ll find the son of a bitch who did it. I promise.” 

Your brother gave you a small reassuring hug before going off with Deb to question a suspect. You made your way over you Dexter’s office and gently tapped on the door. 

“Can I talk to you?”

You asked timidly. 

“Sure.” 

He answered as you closed the door behind you the fear and panic began to rise inside your chest. You took a deep breath and let it out before turning to face him.

“I know what you did last night. I didn’t tell Quinn it was you. Please don’t hurt me.” 

“Why would I-”

He stopped abruptly as he realized what your admittance meant. 

“How much did you see?”

“All of it. I was the one who knocked over the table in the hallway. I’m sorry, I just wanted to know where you were sneaking off too. I thought maybe you had too much to drink and thought you were somewhere else.” 

He nodded his head slightly and reclined in his little chair. 

“I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Why? Why’d you kill him?” 

Dexter was caught off guard by your question. He stared at you blankly for a few moments. 

“What?”

He asked once he had come out of his shock. 

“Why did you kill him? I want to know if I can actually trust that you won’t hurt me when I’m alone.”

“I only kill the bad people. The rapists, the murderers, the people who deserve it.” 

You let out a sigh and placed your hand over your chest feeling your heart racing inside. 

“Good. I’m definitely not in any danger then. I’m sorry I intruded last night. I promise your secret is safe with me.”


End file.
